


Polished

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne's pays special attention to Vera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moosesal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/gifts).



> Setting: Pre-"Arial."

Jayne preferred to clean Vera alone in his bunk, just the two of them. His best lady deserved the most delicate treatment. But River had one of her fits and torn his room up. He was about ready to shoot her, but then realized she'd done the same thing to the doc's room and the infirmary.

Now Vera's exposed in the dinning room, and it felt wrong. But she needed her treatment before the next job Mal was planning. Jayne didn't have polished manners or slick clothing, but he prided himself on never being caught in a firefight with a faulty weapon.


End file.
